freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rana Linchen Image Gallery
Images of Rana Linchen Manga Volume = Freezing vol3.jpg|Volume 3 Cover 913bAwsurPL.jpg|Volume 28 Cover Freezing Zero Volume 9 Cover.jpg|Zero Volume 9 Cover |-| Chapter = Chapter 10 cover.jpg Chapter 13 Cover.jpg Chapter 14 Cover.jpg Chapter 17 Cover.jpg Chapter 22 Cover.jpg Chapter 23 Cover.jpg Chapter 079 Cover.jpg Chapter 103 Cover.jpg 105 cover page.png Chapter 118 Cover.jpg Chapter 135 Cover.jpg Chapter 131 Cover.jpg Chapter_173_Cover.jpg Chapter 178.png Chapter 182 Cover.jpg 218 Cover.jpg 002freezing219.png Chapter 222.jpg |-| Main = Freezing 11 184.png|Rana meets Kazuya Rana_and_Ganessa_Fight.jpg|Rana and Ganessa spar during gym class Rana channges sateilzer.jpg|Rana challenges Satellizer. Rana Holy Gates.JPG|Rana gets serious in her battle against Satellizer. The titans clash.jpg|Rana vs Satellizer Sateizer_fatal_mistake.jpg|Rana gets the last word in her battle with Satellizer. RanaSatellateamup1.jpg|Rana joins Satellizer against the Juniors. Satellizer and Rana vs Arnett and Creo.jpg|Satellizer and Rana go up against Arnett and Creo Rana_Defeats_Creo.jpg|Rana defeats Creo Brand. Rana_and_Satellizer_vs._Chiffon.jpg|Rana and Satellizer tag-team against The Monster of West Genetics. Rana grabs Chiffon.png|Rana grabs Chiffon from behind Rana's Fury.jpg|Rana activates her Holy Gates, indenting to crush Chiffon. Rana Battles Chiffon.jpg|Rana unleashes a barrage of punches on Chiffon. X 4.jpg|Rana buries Chiffon into the ground with her strongest attack. Chiffon defeats Rana.jpg|Chiffon rips off Rana's arms. Resonance.png|Rana and Satellizer resonate to Amelia's call, regressing into Nova Form. Satilzer sses chffion true form.jpg|Rana watching Chiffon transforming into her true form Satilzer in the new tweam 13 uniform.jpg|The new Platoon 13 uniform 015213.jpg|Kazuya Satellizer Rana team up Rana's Typhoon.png|In Nova Form, Rana unleashes eight clones against Chiffon Fairchild. Img000008.png|Rana achieves Transcendence. Rana Defeats Nova.png|Rana defeats a Nova. Roxanne Loses Arm.jpg|Acting on reflect, Rana slices off Roxanne's arm. Img000025.png|Rana is prepared to kill Roxanne Elipton. Roxanne Attacks Herself.jpg|Rana flinches when Roxanne commits suicide. Rana and Satella vs Pandora-Type.jpg|Rana and Satellizer miss and attack on the Nova Commander. Rana Beated by Pandora-Type.jpg|Rana is pummeled by the Nova Commander. h006.jpg|Rana fruitlessly attacks the Nova. 0156-018.jpg|Satellizer and Rana arrive at the dinner party 17224.jpg|Rana assumes Christine's upgrades. Otherworldly Experience.jpg|Rana connects with the memories of recent events. Enhanced Rana.jpg|Stabilized Rana with the Valkyrie's Plasma Form upgrades. Windy and Rana.jpg|Rana and Windy May battle. Crazed_Rana.jpg|Rana begins to succumb to the message of her Stigmata. Rana Attacks LP.png|Rana attacks Windy May and Teslad Lucy Blocks Rana.png|Lucy stops Rana from killing her sisters Rana Legs Severed.png|Rana's legs are severed just as she regains control of herself. Platoon 13 Elcarium.jpg|Arrive in Eluka Satellizer Rana Cassie Charles 021.png|Ready to fight Freezing216 034.png|Rana battles Pulucsigel Eluka Nova Freezing219 023.png|Rana furious at the Goddesses for hurting Satellizer Rana SoulEnergy.png|Rana's Soul Energy Freezing219 007.png|Rana kills Bonemian Eluka Nova Platoon13 AttackFormation.jpg|Formation D Rana Transcendent Form.png|Rana's Transcendental Form |-| Zero = rana cover 1.png Rana asks for hekp.png Rana gives blood.png Rana conforts luna.png Rana kills her luna.png|Rana kills her sister Luna |-| Colored = Vol_3_Table_of_Contents.png Rana vs Creo000.jpg|Rana battles with Creo Chapter 066 Cover.jpg Rana Burning Prey.jpg|Rana attacks on the enemy Pandora Chapter 073 Cover.jpg Chapter 105 Cover.jpg Chapter 134 Cover.jpg ComicValkyrie-2011-07-vol30-fcover.jpg ComicValkyrie-v40-2012November-front-cover.jpg D10bcc3e56fbc08cd7d07e74314ed528.jpg 011.jpg Anime Season 1 = Rana first appearance anime.jpg Rana standing next to an mountain.jpg Rana9.jpg Rana meets Kazuya.jpg Rana meeting Chiffon and Margaret.jpg Saving kazuya.jpg Defeating one of the second year.jpg Freezing06 042.jpg Battling.jpg Rana16.jpg Freezing-06-satellizer-rana-slap.jpg Freezing06.jpg Fail.jpg Rananosaint gate.jpg Rana vs Creo.jpg Rana using Tempest Turn.jpg Freezing-07-arnett-ticy-rana-satellizer-volt weapons-panties.jpg Rana and Satillzer.jpg Rana rival Satillzer.jpg Freezing-08-rana-pandora queen.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.07.22 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.08.26 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-23 at 2.13.22 PM.png Rana_Freezing_Episode_12.png Rana standing with the Third years.jpg |-| Season 2 = Freezing2 thumb-1-.png Screenshot 2018-11-13 at 4.20.12 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.48.22 PM.png 10cff61e5c3dcde766bc017c9d81463d.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.29.18 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.30.09 PM.png Big 1473284024 1396424167 image.jpg |-| Eyecatches = 714235-bscap0027 eyec.jpg Rana eyecatcher.jpg Eyecatch season 2.jpg Eyecatch 2 .jpg |-| Gifs = QuarterlyImpracticalIndochinesetiger-small.gif Sourcehhh.gif Source.gif Rana Workout.gif WindyHandyClingfish-small.gif Source (1).gif Rana battling Chiffon.gif Other Other = Idkkdjpg.jpeg Rl.jpg !Sample-94838423a3b512a.jpg Rana Season 2.jpg Freezing-OST-Cover.jpg 0210 Rana.jpg 7f531c66076a94ba3be2e&690.jpeg Rana Linchen render.png 40f5877eec6cf833c56cd8436e863cf1.jpg 514.jpg gamers (1).jpg manga.jpg tora.jpg melon.jpg Freezing-Pandora-Queen.jpg Linchen.Rana.600.1851202.jpg 3 - Rana Linchen.jpg animate.jpg 5608648c43ad1c15417c41c368ca04b7.jpg 6b93a37bd63defad157590c36d70a68a.jpg Rana 0a693373.jpg 006e9eec6c3d3feacc942b556c889c64.jpg Imagvgghgge.jpeg 3 rana.png|Rana as she appears in Freezing: Extension 058a5094132958162c3dd1ba974f5837.jpg 7e5ba6cca0c228d4978e0740bc21d2df.png 69c68d73c2870618e09635af02fc402d.png ab467b82d0cf3a298fd6303433f396ba.jpg Category:Image Gallery